ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Primal Prey II/Missions
Map 1 Episodes Art Revisit ''- Sunstorm Interactive is once again developing a dinosaur hunting game and wants to capture the movements of an old Prehistoric friend, the Gastonia. Retrieve a live sample for them. ''Thief of Utah ''- The University of London heard about the reboot of the dinosaur hunting project, and wants you to go out and kill a Male Utahraptor that weighs over 520 kg. for paleobiology purposes. ''Raptor's Last Stand ''- The television show "Thrill Seeker" has rebooted and wants you to kill both a male and female Utahraptor, not only that, but a male and female Gastonia as well. ''Old-Schoolers - The New York Museum of Natural History wants to start displaying actual stuffed dinosaurs and wants to start one of the earliest dinosaurs discovered, none other than the Iguanodon. Kill and harvest both a male and female Iguanodon, but hurry, you only have 15 minutes of portal time to do so! Ceratopsian Showdown - ''A famous bullfighter wants you to capture both a male Kosmoceratops and a Nasutoceratops for annual bullfighting tournament. ''Gastonia Eggs - ''The Portland Zoo in Oregon is having competition with another zoo and wants to start dinosaur exhibits, and needs as many Gastonia eggs as you can get. The minimum required amount is 2 clutches of eggs. ''Utah Multikill ''- The Thermopolis Safari Club of Wyoming wishes for one of each gender for every dinosaur in Utah to put on display, and is willing to pay you a lot if you complete this difficult task. Select the dinosaurs you will shoot wisely. Map 2 Episodes ''Sailed Hadrosaurs ''- Your biggest fan, the Hawaiian collector, has returned to studying your work and now wishes for a female Ouranosaurus to keep as her own personal pet. ''Sharpteeth - ''The University of London has been theorizing about the aggression of medium-sized carnivores and wishes for you to capture a Bahariasaurus and Rugops of either sex to study. ''Before the Ancients - ''You have a difficult task, yet you choose to take it. The Museum of Natural History now wishes for you to kill an Aegyptosaurus, a medium-sized sauropod built with muscle, to put on display. They are generally docile but will attack if they feel threatened. ''The Flesh Croc ''(Expansion Only) - The Thermopolis Safari Club wants you to kill a large male Sarcosuchus, arguably the largest crocodile to ever live, to have mounted next to the new Prehistoric Egypt-based pool. ''The First Pharaoh ''- The Rosicrucian Museum in Egypt has started to display skeletons of Egyptian dinosaurs, and wants you to kill a Spinosaurus, the largest known theropod to exist, also known to them as the First Pharaoh. Spinos seem to be just piscivores and quadropeds, but if angered, they can run slowly on two legs and are hard to kill. Be careful and weary on this hunt. ''Landshark - ''The King of the Arabian United Kingdom wants a well-preserved mount of a large male Carcharodontosaurus to display in his palace. These large theropods are very strong and aggressive, so be very cautious on this hunt. ''Shark vs. Pharaoh - The owner of a famous hunting club in Africa wants a head of both a Carcharodontosaurus and Spinosaurus to display in the kitchen. He will pay a lot if you return in one piece. Map 3 Episodes Cryptid Theory ''- A cryptozoologist has made a theory about the Mokele Mbembe, hypothesizing about it being a cousin of the Amargasaurus, a semi-aquatic sauropod with long-spines. Bring back a live Amargasaurus for the cryptozoologist, as he wants to use it to see if he can capture the Mokele Mbembe using it. ''Abelisaur Attack - ''The University of London have been continuing their research about medium-sized theropod aggression, and now wants to study the aggression of the famed Abelisaurs, Abelisaurus and the famous meat-eating bull, Carnotaurus. Bring back one of each of either gender for them. ''Bigger than Caimans ''- Reptile Gardens of South Dakota has now went into the extremely dangerous zone, and now wishes to put a Mapusaurus on display for a show. They are very large theropods, but being lightly built, are not as strong as the Carcharodontosaurus, but are faster. You must bring back a male for Reptile Gardens to put on display and for show. ''Mega Hunter ''- The Texas dinosaur head collector is now after the head of a Giganotosaurus, one of the most known large theropods that used to challenge T. rex's throne and crown. Gigas are slow, but are powerful. Think wisely on this hunt. ''Carnivore Multikill - ''The University of London have had problems with keeping their abelisaurs and the Egyptian carnivores healthy, and wish for you to kill multiple Abelisauruses and Carnotauruses for an autopsy to find a cure, but also wants you to kill both a Mapusaurus and Giganotosaurus. This is a highly dangerous mission, be very careful. Map 4 Episodes ''Prehistoric Chicken ''- And that's exactly what the Gallimimus is. A chicken mimic. The Arabian King now wants a mounted Gallimimus. Though they are not very interesting dinosaurs, he finds them fascinating, and wants to have a large male on display in his palace. ''Pygmy Ceratopsians - ''The Portland Zoo now wishes for foreign dinosaurs, and wants to start with the fascinating Protoceratops. They want a male and female to be captured and brought back for public display. ''Six Foot Turkey ''- Well, in reality, they weren't really six foot turkeys. But the director of the ''Jurassic Universe ''movie franchise now wants you to capture and bring back a pair of Velociraptors to show in the upcoming movie. ''Mini Tyrants ''- Still interested in medium theropods, the University of London wants you to capture both an Alioramus and Alectrosaurus, miniature tyrannosaurids that still pack a powerful punch. Be careful, as tyrannosaurid teeth contain a powerful bacteria that can have gruesome after effects! ''Big Claws ''- Despite being large and omnivorous, the Therizinosaurus is a danger to mess with, and that's for a reason, its giant claws. A good paleo-biologist buddy of yours wants a fresh corpse of a Therizinosaurus for him to study to train beginner paleo-biologists. ''Asian Ankylosaur ''- The University of London has took a break from studying medium theropods (finally) and has now turned their attention to the cretaceous organic tanks, Ankylosaurs. They want you to take down a Tarchia, the Asian counterpart of the Ankylosaurus. They have thick back armor so you're going to have to aim for their underbelly to do damage to them. ''The Giant Raptor ''- They look more similar to Therizinosauruses than raptors, but you now have to take down a Gigantoraptor, the largest known raptor species. Like Therizinosaurus, they have big claws, but are quicker. Godspeed. ''Representation of the Nemegt Formation ''- The head Paleontologist of a group in the Nemegt Formation has requested for you to kill a Nemegtosaurus, a rare sauropod, so he can study the skeletal structure for further research on the dinosaur. These sauropods are very muscular, so aiming for the head or neck would be preferable to a body shot. ''The King of Asia ''- Used to be a subspecies of Tyrannosaurus, now their own species, you are now hunting a Tarbosaurus, known as the "alarming lizard" or the "King of Asia." The Arabian King wishes for a large male specimen to be mounted as a final request, as his trophy collection is growing rapidly. It is likely that this is the last request given to you by the Arabian King... if you even survive. Map 5 Episodes ''Old Friends ''- The World Health Organization has done some studies and have found out that a cure for the Zika virus could be obtained through the horns of a Styracosaurus. Kill one of either sex. ''Crested Hadrosaurs ''- The Thermopolis Safari Club of Wyoming wants to add a large male Parasaurolophus to continue their ever-growing collection of dinosaurs. ''Dual Hadrosaurs ''- The University of London wants you to capture both a Parasaurolophus and Edmontosaurus of either sex to do research on mating. ''Hard-Hitting Ceratopsian ''- Your task is to capture a Pachyrhinosaurus, a ceratopsian with a hard-hitting snout used to break the bones of predators. Be careful on this hunt. ''Alberta's Pygmy Tyrant ''- The University of London has went back to their research on medium-sized carnivores, and wants you to capture a live Albertosaurus to do evolutionary research. ''Mega Croc ''- You have a dangerous task, you have to kill a Deinosuchus, one of the largest crocodiles toe ver exist. Though they are slow on land, they are extremely durable and dangerous in water. They have tough hides but a soft underbelly. Think wisely. Map 6 Episodes ''Wounding Teeth ''- The University of London is studying the small but cunning Troodon and wants to do research on them. Troodon are small, but are very smart and travel in large packs, and are very fast. Do not use high-powered firearms on one because it will burst into pieces. ''Pterosaur Terror - ''Death from above... possibly. The TV hunting show "Thrill Seeker" is beginning Season 2 of the show and wants you to kill both a Quetzalcoatlus and a Pteranodon. They are both extremely fast in air, so try to snipe them while they are unaware of you as a threat. ''Bonehead - ''The New York Museum of Natural History is now in need of a stuffed Pachycephalosaurus. They are generally calm, but they are famous for being hard-headed herbivores that use their thick protruding skull to fight challenging Pachys or predators. You possibly risk several broken bones. ''Return of the Raptor - ''The Thermopolis Safari Club of Wyoming is now wanting a head of a Dromaeosaurus, a large raptor very similar to Utahraptor, with the same distinct features. Do not use extremely high-powered weapons, as they are bound to burst into smitherenes. ''Hatchet-Headed Herbivores ''- Your job is to capture a Lambeosaurus of either sex for the University of London to do more hadrosaur research. ''Giant Hadrosaurs - ''The owner of a local hunting club wants to display a full-sized Anatosaurus in his club. Anatosaurus, previously known as Anatotitan, is a giant subspecies of Edmontosaurus. With more size, means more aggression. These heavy herbivores use their front legs to crush attackers and their muscular tails to send them away. The matriarch of the herd will attack you if you harm one of the herd members. ''Three-Horned Face ''- The Museum of Natural History is now after the most famous ceratopsian, which is none other than the Triceratops. To make things better (or worse), they want both a male and female to put on display. ''The Organic Tank - ''The University of London wants you to kill an Ankylosaurus, the most famous ankylosaur and one of the most famous dinosaurs. They have thick armor on their head to their tail, but have a soft underbelly. Shoot the underbelly. ''The King of the Dinosaurs ''- The time has come. Once again, you must face the most dangerous and most famous dinosaur of all-time, the Tyrannosaurus rex. They are strong and quick, and have a septic bite which can kill you in a single chomp. "Thrill Seeker" wants to complete the season with you killing a male T. rex. Godspeed, and try not to die. ''Extinction Multi-trap - ''This is your most difficult task yet, and could lead to your death. It is the day of the great K-T Extinction. You have to tranq and capture a male and female of every harvest-able dinosaur to prepare for the upcoming world attraction, ''Primal World. You have only an hour to complete this before the asteroid strikes the Earth. Map 7 Episodes ''Hybrid Quarantine ''- The alpha T. rex has escaped DinoLabs Inc.'s laboraties and freed all the alphas and the hybrids! Your first task to end this chaos is to re-quarantine the males and females of the three secret hybrids: Dilophosaurus, Nanotyrannus, and Megalosaurus. These hybrids were made and designed to be terrifying and hard-to-kill/trap, and these hybrids all have special organic abilities. Dilophosaurus can spit a thick goo that can blind and damage you, Nanotyrannus are extremely fast and have a paralyzing bite if they get a direct hit on you, and Megalosaurus can camouflage with its surroundings, and is the biggest of the three. Be extremely careful. ''Alpha Herbivores, Part 1 ''- Now that the hybrids were taken care of, it's time to capture the smaller Alpha herbivores. Alphas are only males, so you need to capture an Alpha Gastonia and Alpha Styracosaurus. Beware, the Alphas are mutants and were made to be better than the regular dinosaurs in every way, and are especially more aggressive. ''Alpha Herbivores, Part 2 - ''Your task now is to capture and quarantine the larger Alpha herbivores, which are the Iguanodon, Lambeosaurus, and Triceratops. Like the rest of the Alphas, they are more advanced and stronger than the originals, and will show no mercy if they see you as a threat. Be careful. ''Alpha Carnivores - '' Now that the Alpha herbivores are captured, it's now time to capture the smaller Alpha carnivores. You need to capture the Alpha Troodon, Alpha Utahraptor, and Alpha Quetzalcoatlus. This will be the last step before you are able to save DinoLabs Inc. ''The Finale ''- The Alpha T. rex has been spotted, going on a killing spree near the lab's entrance. You will need to kill the Alpha rex, however, this T. rex cannot be damaged whatsoever if it is moving. When it charges, try dodging its giant jaws and make it run into objects to stun it slowly. Keep your wits and brains with you, and prevent this carnage from spreading! DinoLabs' fate is in your hands! Map 8 (Bonus Map) Missions ''Tiny Ceratopsian ''- As if the Protoceratops wasn't small enough, now a researcher on primitive ceratopsians wants you to trap an Aquilops, one of the smallest primitive ceratopsians. They are no threat, and can be found feeding on the ferns in the lush forest. ''Speed Devil ''- Your task, despite not dangerous, is a very difficult one. A researcher on dinosaur speeds has her suspicions about the Zephyrosaurus' name. They are very shy and will flee if you are spotted, so it'd be best to place down a dino bait box and hide in a bush to take out your prey. ''Shoulder Spikes ''- Sunstorm Interactive wants you to capture a Sauropelta, a nodosaur similar to Gastonia but with elongated shoulder spikes. They are not dangerous, but if you end up getting in range of their shoulder spikes, you're in for some pain. ''Light-weight Hadrosaur ''- Your job is to harvest a Tenontosaurus, a 26 ft. hadrosaur that is surprisingly lightweight for its size. ''Silent Killer ''- It is night once more, and you have a deadly task. A paleontologist wants you to capture a Deinonychus, a dromaeosaur, to do blood samples to see whether they were warm or cold-blooded. Be careful though, they are pack hunters, and will use agility to take you down. ''High-Spined Apex ''- Your mission is a very dangerous one. You have to harvest an Acrocanthosaurus of either gender to be put on display for the Thermopolis Safari Club of Wyoming. These predators were known to take down the younger and weaker Sauroposeidon around the area, so they should have no problem taking you down if you're not careful. Map 9 (Bonus Map) Missions Coming soon.Category:Primal Prey Category:Missions Category:Sequels Category:2021 Category:Dinosaurs